<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the lover on your lips by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770612">the lover on your lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml'>yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For now, Sougo could pretend to become someone who Riku truly longs for.</p>
<p>For now, he could learn to be satisfied.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Nanase Riku/Ousaka Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the lover on your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just close your eyes and relax alright, Riku-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku releases a deep steadying breath. “O-okay, Sougo-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo smiles tenderly, cupping Riku’s face in between his hands before he kisses the boy lightly on the lips. “Then I’ll put it on, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a silk ribbon in his hands, its width about as wide as his forefinger. When he wraps it around Riku’s head and ties it securely, the ribbon covers Riku’s eyes entirely. The black color is a sharp contrast to the boy’s brilliant red hair, which seems to shine in the dim lighting of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you comfortable?” Sougo asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku nods. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He cups Riku’s face again. “You know what to do now, right? And we can stop whenever you want. You don’t have to force yourself.” He kisses the blindfold, listening to the sound of Riku’s breathing and the steady but loud beating of the boy’s heart. “Just pretend it’s your Tenn-nii.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo waits for another nod. He tilts Riku’s head upwards before he captures his lips again; this time, the kiss is anything but chaste. He presses himself against Riku, placing his arms at the boy’s sides to trap Riku between him and the headboard. He hears the boy whimper, but Riku’s hands are gripping the sleeves of his shirt and his lips are already parting for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo licks Riku’s bottom lip before he slips his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss is rough and all-consuming, and Sougo knows this, but he also knows this is what Riku specifically wants. This is what Riku really craves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, it’s not Osaka Sougo he is kissing. It’s not a fellow member of his band.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Riku right now, he is kissing Kujou Tenn - his older twin brother whom he is in love with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo found out by pure accident. It was nothing he was supposed to know in the first place, and the only reason he knew was because he accidentally walked into Riku kissing Tenn in the green room after a recording session. Everyone else had left and Sougo had stayed behind to use the building’s recording room to finish up his song and had gone to the green room to fetch his bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t expect to walk into what would be perhaps the biggest fight the twins had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo had been too stunned to react other than to stand at the doorway, frozen in shock, as he watched Tenn push Riku away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Tenn asks, his voice sharp with anger, “Are you out of your mind? We can’t do this here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you in so long and I…” Riku looked at his brother desperately. “You said my feelings for you are okay. You said I can...act on them.” His fists shook at his sides. “But all you do is hide them. It’s as if...it’s as if…” His expression crumbled. “...you’re ashamed of them. Of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget it, Tenn-nii.” Riku’s voice broke. “I -,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and Sougo was not fast enough to quickly turn away. Their eyes met and Sougo could still remember the horrified look on Riku’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken him a long while to finally come clean to Sougo. Sougo had let Riku approach the subject first, and in the end, Riku had sobbed out the confession - he is in love with his own brother and is unable to cope with Tenn’s apparent rejection of such feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing had led to another….and now they’re here. For tonight, Riku is allowed to pretend that person he’s kissing so passionately right now is Tenn. For now, he can pretend that Tenn returns his feelings and he can act on them more freely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Riku, Sougo would do anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn…” Riku moans, “T-Tenn-nii...that feels…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo tilts the boy’s head back to allow full access to Riku’s throat. He kisses the junction of his throat, sucking the skin there before grazing it with his teeth. Riku’s grip on his forearms tighten, and his moans become louder. “Do you like this, Riku?” Sougo asks. He uses a lighter tone of voice and mimics the way he heard Tenn call Riku’s name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Indulgent. Loving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Funny, it’s almost the same way he is already calling Riku as himself.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-mph.” Riku shudders in his arms, “M-more, Tenn-nii. I - h-ah!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo’s mouth had moved downwards until his lips closed around one of Riku’s nipples, his tongue swiping over the hardened bud. He nicks the skin there with his teeth, listening in to every single one of Riku’s sounds of pleasures. From his gasps to his moans to the soft whimpers that escape his lips every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo quickly learns that Riku has many sensitive spots on his body. He reacts the most when Sougo teases his nipples again, this time with his fingers, and moans prettily when Sougo kisses the spot above his navel. When he catches the waistband of Riku’s underwear with his teeth and drags it down, the cold rush of air against such a sensitive area has Riku arching off the bed, his fingers tangling into Sougo’s hair so hard that it is almost painful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if it is, Sougo would not mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-nii,” he gasps, “Y-you can’t. It’s...it’s dirty over there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo chuckles. “You mean this?” He closes his hand around Riku’s cock, smiling when the boy squeaks at the sensation. He pulls it out of Riku’s underwear, feeling the weight on his palm. “You’re so hard already, Riku. Am I making you feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It’s Tenn-nii...so yes...Riku feels really good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not Tenn. Sougo will never be Tenn. But that’s alright. He can be whoever Riku wants him to be, Even if Riku has to be blindfolded and pretend like a fool in order for Sougo to achieve such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmph,” Sougo safely, “It’s your beloved Tenn-nii.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He strokes Riku, swiping his thumb over the leaking tip before bringing his wrists up and down the hard length. Riku gasps under his touch, the grip on Sougo’s hair becoming more and more painful as he wriggles and writhes under Sougo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-ah! Mmph~...Tenn-nii, s-so good…” Riku slurs. He is drooling from the pleasure and it’s cute how high his voice gets when he feels good. It makes Sougo want to bully and spoil him at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kujou Tenn-san...you really don’t know what you’re missing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo stops just as he thinks Riku is about to come. Riku whines at the sudden loss of contact on his cock, his hands automatically reaching towards his blindfold. Sougo catches the hands on time, bringing them together and pressing them against his own chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do, Riku,” he says, “You don’t need to see me. This is what you want, isn’t it? Spend time with your beloved Tenn-nii?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I…” Riku swallows, “Why did you stop…? Tenn-nii…” His voice is beginning to creep towards a sob. “Riku wants to know why you stopped touching Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How adorable. He’s already referring to himself by his own name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only stopping so I can prepare you, Riku,” Sougo says tenderly, “So you’ll feel good when I finally embrace you. Or...do you not want to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku shakes his head. “Riku wants it...Riku wants everything Tenn-nii gives him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I’ll give it to you, Riku. Riku trusts me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku gives him a brilliant smile in return. If he could see Riku’s eyes right now, Sougo is sure that they would have shone just as brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku trusts Tenn-nii!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo kisses the boy’s lips chastely, chuckling fondly. “That’s my good little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(So maybe Sougo is indulging himself. Just this once...should be fine, right?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his time with Riku. He makes sure he uses a lot of lube before he trails his fingers in between the round curves of Riku’s cheeks. He circles one digit around the tight ring of muscles, waiting for Riku to relax a little before he inserts one finger in. Riku inhales sharply at the sensation, stilling under Sougo. Sougo waits patiently, even though the feeling of Riku’s tight heat around his finger could have very well driven him off the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Riku finally gives him the okay, Sougo inserts one more finger, pushing both digits deep enough before he starts pumping his fingers in and out of Riku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn-hngh~! Tenn-nii….” Riku throws his head back, his fingers gripping the pillowcase. “I f-feel strange~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” he cries out, “It feels strange but R-Riku….Riku wants more. Don’t stop, Tenn-nii.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Sougo doesn’t. He continues his ministrations, crooking his fingers and brushing them along Riku’s wet walls. When Riku gasps a little louder when Sougo’s finger hits a certain spot inside of him, Sougo fights back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you feel good here, darling?” he asks sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo isn’t sure if Tenn calls him that - if the nickname is risky enough to break the illusion the two had painstakingly set up - but Riku merely nods his head, which lols to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continues to target Riku’s prostate after that and with each moan and whimper Riku gives him, the more intense the heat in his groin becomes. He doesn’t care if the name whimpered out from Riku’s lips isn’t his own. Holding Riku like this and having the power to drive him close to the edge before forcefully bringing him back -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo could learn to be satisfied with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Riku is loose and ready, Sougo pulls down his own boxers to release his cock from its constraints. He hooks Riku’s legs on his shoulders and finds some dark satisfaction running through him at how pliant and willing Riku’s body is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kujou Tenn…you really are such a fool.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put it in now,” Sougo murmurs, “Are you ready for me, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes...ah, but,” Riku lifts his head slightly, “Don’t you want to take this off…?” He gestures to his own underwear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries,” Sougo says cheerfully, “I think you look sexier like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Parting a part of Riku’s underwear to the side, Sougo lubes up his cock before lining it against Riku’s entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-huh? Tenn-nii, are you s-sure - hya~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Riku could finish his sentence, Sougo pushes in. He had wanted to be gentle. He had wanted to be the kind Tenn-nii Riku knows and loves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But looking at Riku like this...so willing and trusting towards someone other than his brother -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It tears the last of Sougo’s self-control into shreds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fills Riku up to the hilt, barely noticing the pain from Riku digging his fingernails into his back. When he is fully inside of him, he finally notices how hard Riku is panting, his mouth parted and his lips wet with drool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku,” he says hoarsely, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-mmph…” Riku says shakily, “T-Tenn-nii just took me by surprise, that’s all.” He bites his bottom lip. “You can move now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so Sougo does. Sougo rocks against Riku and maintains a steady pace to let the boy adjust. When Riku’s groans of discomfort eventually morphs into familiar moans of pleasure and want again, Sougo pulls out halfway, pausing long enough that Riku notices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he slams right into him, hard and fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-ah!” Riku gasps, “Tenn-nii, m-more! That feels so good!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tightens his legs around Sougo’s waist to trap him there. “More, more!” he cries out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, Riku,” Sougo laughs breathlessly, “My adorable little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thrusts into Riku relentlessly, drawing out every cry and whimper he could. When it is clear Riku is enjoying how rough Sougo is with him, he throws away every pretense of being gentle and slams into Riku. Over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps Riku is a little masochistic. That suits him fine, because Sougo enjoys a little sadism every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Riku’s body tenses, evident of his release nearing, Sougo pulls Riku so the boy straddles his lap, causing his cock to sink deeper inside of him. Riku moans brokenly, coming in stripes in between them as Sougo bites down onto his shoulder. Sougo’s own release comes not too long after, filling Riku up with his seed until he feels some overflowing from the boy’s hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s gross, but Sougo ignores it in favor of the feeling of Riku shuddering against him as they ride out the high of their orgasm together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it finally fades away, Riku slumps tiredly against Sougo, his head resting on Sougo’s shoulder. Sougo moves to untie the ribbon, but Riku’s hand quickly closes around his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me spend this night with you a little longer...Tenn-nii,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sougo kisses Riku’s sweaty forehead before he closes his own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/bookmarks/comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>